1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for updating configuration of computing systems, and more particularly to a system and method for updating unified extensible firmware interface (UEFI) setting information of a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing systems have a basic input/output system (BIOS) that controls hardware elements within the computing systems. For example, the BIOS may contain code to control a keyboard, a display screen, or disk drives. Typically, the BIOS is stored in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip that may be a read-only memory (ROM) of a computing system. In some computing systems, the BIOS may also be stored in a flash memory chip that allows the BIOS to be updated if necessary.
Some computing systems may also have a UEFI platform that defines a new interface between operating systems and the hardware elements. The UEFI platform includes data tables containing UEFI setting information that are available to an operating system (OS) of the computing system. In order to configure settings for the hardware elements controlled by the BIOS, a user can interact with a BIOS setup utility provided by a computer system manufacturer. However, it is difficult for the user to configure the UEFI setting information of the computing system in the even that the user does not know the UEFI platform well.